


Shattered Glass

by LadyGinoza



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGinoza/pseuds/LadyGinoza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when everything comes crashing down on you...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These were drabbles I did on Tumblr, I'll be adding more here and there.

**Chapter 1**

**Kougami**

 

Life is good, maybe a little too good but I mustn’t complain about the blessings that I have been given and instead I should be thankful for every minute of goodness that I have in my life because you never know when things can go sour. You just don’t know when financially you might crumble, that your health will start to fail you or when you’ll lose someone dear to you so while you have all those things, we should cherish them all.

If you had asked me a few years ago if I believed in love, my answer would have been no. I didn’t believe in it, I had been burned so many times that I had just given up on it completely but then everything change one morning when I entered the small local café and there he was just sitting there reading a book that I had read so many times before and I’m not sure why I approached him. Maybe it was the book or maybe it was something else that morning but I initiated and it continued to what I have today.

I love this man, I love everything about him. I love his soft raven hair, his soft snow white skin and those vibrant green eyes of his. There is nothing that I don’t love about him and he just makes me want to be a better person. He’s my soul mate; I’ll never be able to love another as much as I love him. He’s my one and only and I’ll protect him until my last day on this earth.

I think I did a good call to take time off today, I may not be the best to do some house work and cooking but I want to make a nice surprise and I think everything will turn out okay.

Everything is in order. Laundry is done, folded and stored in their rightful places. I vacuumed and dusted every room and attempted to clean the bathroom but I totally sucked at it but at least I tried. I should get brownie points for that and dinner is starting to smell delicious.

“Kougami.”

I look over my shoulder as I heard my name. The apartment is completely empty, I see absolutely nothing so I simply shrug it off and continue preparing dinner when I hear my name being called out again and this time I could have sworn that the voice was closer and yet there’s nothing.

The week has been long and work has been pretty stressful as of late so it has to be it. I’m just a bit tired and I’m just simply hearing things that aren’t there.

“Kougami.”

The same voice but this time it was much louder and I’m sure it wasn’t just a fabrication of my mind.

I abandon the stove and go into the living room and look around and see nothing until I notice something. There’s nothing… Things are missing in the living room. Picture frames and potted plants have disappeared and as I turned around the coffee table just suddenly vanished into thin air and I rush back into the kitchen only to find the pots are no longer on the stove and one by one everything is disappearing as I start sinking into the floor until all goes pitch black and then I’m greeted by a blinding light and blurry faces.

It takes a few seconds before my vision to settle and the faces to adjust.

“Gino?” I groggily ask as I search the room for his raven hair, his snow white skin and those vibrant green eyes.

“What?” I voice asks as I soon recognize to belong to Sasayama who’s smiling and trying to hold in a laugh as he comes closer to me. “Kou you just came out of six month coma so don’t worry, I’m completely aware that you make no sense at all.”

I what?

That can’t be.

I look around in a panic. I see Sasayama and an older man that I’ll assume must be my doctor but that’s all. There isn’t anyone else here.

I look at my hand and see no ring on my finger and I feel nothing around my neck when there should have been something there. The necklace that Gino gave me on our first anniversary together and my wedding ring should be around my finger to prove that we got married.

My husband, my wedding band… Everything that should be here isn’t here.

Gino wasn’t real… It just can’t be but Sasayama’s expression only further tells me that it wasn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ginoza**

 

“Did you ever think you could be this happy?”

I remove my gaze from the red blooms of roses and the luscious green leaves and look over my shoulder to see Sugo staring at me with a soft smile on his lips, sitting on the sofa with a book in his hands that he has clearly not started reading since he sat down.

I give him a soft smile before returning my gaze onto the delicate flowers for a bit as I gently cut the stem of a rose and carefully remove the thorns off before joining Sugo on the couch, sitting down beside him as I give him the newly cut rose that he accepts, placing the book and the rose beside him.

“Do you?” I ask.

Sugo lets out a soft chuckle as he pulls me closer to him and holds me tightly in his arms.

“Always. I never pictured a future without you.” He answers as he cups my face in his hands and presses his lips gently against mine.

There isn’t any other place I’d rather be right now or be with someone else. Ever since I can remember it’s always been him, there has never been anyone else more important to me. Ever since we were children, we’ve never been apart from one another and I can’t picture myself not having him around me. He is my best friend and my soulmate, he’s my world.

He gently pulls away and strokes my cheeks with his thumbs, that same soft smile on his lips.

“I’ve been thinking.” He says and stops, searching for his words before continuing, “We’ve been living together for the past three years and I’ve been thinking if you’re ready.”

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small little black box and opens it to reveal a golden ring and I can’t help but smile and I’m sure that I’m blushing from how hot my face feels as I bring my hands over my mouth unable to speak.

“I asked your dad for his approval and we have it completely. He said that he wouldn’t have it any other way.” He adds and I can hardly contain my joy as he slips the gold ring onto my finger and I wrap my arms around his neck into a hug.

When my mother died I found it hard to bare and I ended up distancing myself from my father. I don’t even know why I blamed him for mom’s death but I did and I know it was foolish and stupid on my part but in the recent years we’ve gotten closer and I was very nervous when I came out to him. I didn’t know how he would react but in the end he was fine with it and he told me that he had his doubts about Sugo and I for a very long time.

With the approval that he gave Sugo, it only further helps to put my mind at ease that he doesn’t believe it to be just a phase. That he actually believes that I’m truly in love with my best friend and soon he’ll be my husband.

I feel something warm and wet onto my hands and I lift them to see my palms covered in wet crimson and I pull away in confusion to look at Sugo only to jolt backwards. My eyes glued onto Sugo, his eyes lifeless and yet wide open with his face covered in blood.

I feel tears rolling down my cheeks as I grab a fistful of hair followed by a loud echoing of metal hitting metal, loud screeching and screams mixed with Sugo’s calm voice telling me about our future as everything around me starts spinning out of control in a frenzy and then everything suddenly became pitched black followed by complete silence…

My eyes jolt open at the sight of an unknown ceiling over my head and all I hear is a constant beeping as I look around the small dimly light empty room save for a jacket loosely slung over a vacant chair.

I look at my hand where my engagement ring is and quickly I jolt upwards as I suddenly remember the last time I had seen Sugo. We were driving up to my father’s house for the weekend but I don’t remember ever arriving. I don’t remember anything other than being in the passenger seat, starring at the country side out of my window with soft music playing in the background and then…

A flash of memories went through my mind in a blurring rush with a blinding light and the sound of metal colliding.

Where is Sugo!?

I start ripping the I.V out of my arm and then the wires on my chest making the monitors to go flat as I get off the bed only to go limp face first onto the cold floor and I force myself to get back up to my feet. Staggering to the door, opening it rather too violently as I look around the hall for a face, ignoring the shouts and yelling as I stagger through the hall but I can’t see his face.

Where are you? Sugo where are you?

I feel my eyes starting to burn and my vision is becoming blurry with the accumulation of tears that wants to escape my eyes and I try not to let them flow and as each seconds pass I feel my anxiety growing more and more as more memories come rushing through my mind and Sugo’s face in alarm and that’s it before coming face to face with an unknown man.

He looks like he’s seen a ghost, just staring at me with his mouth parted open for a few seconds before he muttered my name like he knows me but I don’t know him and I jolt away the moment he reached out to touch my face.

“Nobuchika!”

I look over my shoulder at the mention of my name and of my father’s voice as he wraps his arms around me before slightly pulling away but I didn’t ask the question that’s aching me and I didn’t have to. My father knew what I was searching for, who I was searching and the look in his eyes I knew and I couldn’t help but breakdown and cry.

Sugo was gone…

 


End file.
